


untitled hubert masturbation fic

by cathrheas



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Gen, Masturbation, Post-Time Skip, he is having a good time! having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Hubert has an intimate night to himself.
Relationships: hubert/his right hand
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	untitled hubert masturbation fic

**Author's Note:**

> lesbians are not immune to finding hubert attractive and by lesbians i mean ME cuz im gay and i love him

Hubert often neglected his autonomy in favor of the Empire’s best interests, but he wasn’t entirely selfless. After all, if he were to completely ignore himself and his needs, he wouldn’t be in any state to serve Edelgard, let alone the entirety of the Adrestian Empire.

And, contrary to popular belief, he was still human.

It was little more than a business affair, at first, but he came to cherish those nights in his room, especially after the war broke out. Things had been busy, with the professor making their triumphant return. Edelgard certainly needed him at his best, and it would be impossible to do so without a bit of relief every now and again.

He granted himself that reprieve, laying in his bed with a well-lit candle and a bottle of oil. He slept without clothing, so he felt quite comfortable, laying back into his pillows and feeling the cool sheets against his bare skin. He swept his bangs away from his face, looking down at his erection with a knowing smile. It had been too long. Even he, so upright and tedious, could find solace in life’s simple pleasures.

Hubert had wasted enough time admiring himself, though. He had to get down to business. He didn’t need oil for the first part, where he took his shaft in his hand and gave it a few strokes. His pre-cum did the job for that. Besides, it wasn’t as if that was the main event. His cock was where he felt that heat the most, but it didn’t need the most attention. He held himself, stroking slowly, before letting go in order to pick up the bottle of oil. 

It was a bit awkward, doing it on his own, but he’d had a few lovers and none of them did it exactly the way he wanted. He drizzled the oil over his fingers and laid back, pushing his hips forward for easier access. It took a bit of pressure for his finger to go in past the knuckle, but once it did, his lips curled up into a pleasured snarl. He was a tense man, even moreso when he was deprived for so long, and it took a lot to make him relax.

But when that second finger forced its way in, Hubert felt his body going slack. He took his shaft into his hand again, slowly jerking himself off in pace with his fingers. He occasionally found someone who he found worthy enough to think of, but that night, he simply wanted to enjoy his own touch. He didn’t even long for anyone else, although it was a pleasant thought, thinking of someone being on top of him and stretching him open. Hubert kept that filling sensation in mind as his fingers delved deeper, pressing around to find his prostate.

He felt his dick twitch in his palm when he finally found it. He chuckled lowly, a vibrating growl that carried in his room. Hubert loved how easily his body reacted to his own touch, to a lover’s. Some would find it embarrassing, but he found it amusing. He strengthened his grip, moved his hand up and down as his asshole tightened around his fingers. It felt like an itch that was finally being scratched. He felt heat pooling into his core, even from his cold hands.

He even loved the sound of his own moans. He preferred his voice when he wasn’t saying names, saying words; it turned him on when he heard those primal sounds coming from his own mouth. It was familiar, but foreign all the same. Hubert was quite dexterous, and it wasn’t at all difficult to move both of his hands in unison to coax those excellent noises out of himself. He was coaxing something else out, too; he squeezed his hand near the head of his cock, and a bead of pre-cum spilled over his tip and onto the side of his finger.

It probably wouldn’t be much longer before he finished. He wasn’t at all full of himself, but he liked touching himself, he liked the feeling it gave him. He thought it would be too arrogant to do it in front of a mirror, but he often wondered what he looked like. Hubert recounted a particularly endearing encounter, with a much bigger, stronger man, who couldn’t stop calling him “pretty boy”. Hubert never thought of himself as “pretty”, really, but he liked the idea of being attractive, of being alluring. And not just because it would make his goals achievable, either; he liked it because it turned him on.

He pressed his fingers against his prostate, his hips rolling forward into his hands. He felt a rush, an urge, to finish. A drop of sweat rolled down his forehead, into his eye, so he shut them. He felt it in his gut, first, that tension and release. Then, he felt his own cum on his hands, he felt that ring of muscle between his legs clenching around his fingers. He couldn’t even move inside of himself anymore, so he kept stroking himself, milking out every drop. Hubert didn’t moan, then; he inhaled, exhaled, trying to steady his shaky breath.

He’d wrung himself dry within a couple of minutes. His seed was on his stomach, on his hand, making its way down his balls. He shifted when he felt the sensation. That was the part he hated. The sweaty, sticky sensations ruined any hopes at a post-orgasm afterglow. He pulled his fingers out of himself, using his right hand to snatch a handkerchief off of his nightstand. Gently, fondly, he cleaned himself up, then blew his candle out. 

Playtime was over. He had to rise early the next day and begin his mission anew.

**Author's Note:**

> w/e im horny and bored. just take it.


End file.
